Dangers of a College Life
by Fibonnaci Magic
Summary: Takes place after BD. 6 years had passed and now Nessie had all grown up and married Jake and now the family is going back to Harvard! But instead of the peaceful life of a college student, the family will discover more and more danger...
1. Prologue:Boredom

**A/N:'Ello peeps! This is my first ever fanfic so don't kill me for anything (or I will get my revenge. DUN DUN DUN!). I'm not going to do too much on my profile and I'll try to keep these annoying Author's Notes to a minimum but I will be adding one to the start and end of each chapter so BE WARN! Anyways... enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plotline and anything else that I add in that does not belong in the Twilight Saga :D. Hexa Deville**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Mum!" Renesmee whined as she walked from her room bored, "I'm bored!" Edward, who was in the kitchen making a plateful of sandwiches for Renesmee and Jacob, heard this and frowned.

"You know Nessie, Your Mother and I were planning to go to Harvard before we knew you were going to come along. So, why don't we all enrol for Harvard again. You and Jacob can come along. College is so much fun!" Edward's eyes brimmed with excitement.

"Right..." I said sarcastically. "Since when was _school_ fun?"

"Since you came into my life," was the simple statement I got from my delightful husband. I smiled and wondered _what on Earth have I done to deserve this amazing creature_.

"OK, fine. But are you in Nessie? What 'bout you, Jacob?" I received a chorus of 'heck, why not's from both Nessie and Jacob. "That confirms it then. I'll just run down to tell Carlisle about our plan."

I ran out of our cottage at full speed towards the white mansion that I had grew so accustomed to.

It had been a full six years since the Volturi challenged us and it had been relatively uneventful compared to the rest of my life in Forks. We had immediately moved to New Orleans, Louisiana to start a new life and to raise Nessie into this big girl that she is today. We had moved back to Forks, because on Nessie's sixth birthday, Jacob had proposed to her – sounds icky, but Renesmee had actually reached maturity by then – and Edward and I had given our best wishes to them. But a certain evil little pixie named Alice, insisted on them having a wedding exactly identical with Edward and mine except we had different guests, obviously.

I slowed down when the white mansion came into view and was immediately tackled by Alice.

"Hey Bella!" Alice greeted before helping me up and steering me towards Carlisle's study. "Don't worry I haven't told anyone anything." She winked at me and I returned her a small, timid smile and went on towards Carlisle's study.

"Hello Bella. What may I do for you?" Carlisle grinned at me. "I take it that everyone is well?"

"Oh, yes Carlisle, don't worry. It's just that…" I told him about how Nessie was bored and about our plan to enrol into Harvard again. After I finished, Carlisle sat there thoughtfully then beamed at me.

"Of course! Of course you may go. You four can enrol in your cottage, but do you mind if the others come as well?"

"No, of course we don't mind them coming with us! But do they want to?" I questioned him but Carlisle just nodded.

"Of course we'll come Belly!" I cringed at my latest nickname as Emmett barged into the room and pulled me into a bear hug,

"Argh! Can't...Breathe...EMMETT!"

"Oh but Bells, you don't need to breathe so it doesn't matter if I cut your air supply," he grinned down good-naturedly at me.

Thankfully, Jasper then decided that he had had enough of this and came to my rescue and had Emmett's arms off of me in less than a second, then had his arms in a vice-grip.

I smiled gratefully at Jasper before sprinting again back to Edward and my cottage to give the others the information of Carlisle's approval.

As I entered my home, Edward gave me a crooked smile that took my breath away and kissed me on the lips as a welcome home gesture. Nessie and Jacob both gave me a hug and then I turned our computer on.

"OK people, I'm putting in our enrolment forms now. What subjects do you want as your major?" I turned to everyone and waited for their answers.

"Philosophy," Edward replied. I nodded and turned to the others for their majors. It turned out that Jacob wanted Law and Nessie, Astronomy. I, of course, wanted English literature. I continued to fill out the four forms necessary and by the time I had finished the forms, Nessie and Jacob had decided to go to bed and only Edward was waiting for me.

I smiled when I finished and Edward literally just pulled me into our bed as we began out night of romance and passion.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: OK peeps that's the prologue of Dangers of a College Life. I'm not gonna nag you like some of the authors do about reviews but some will be nice because I'm just writing this to improve my writing skills. Anyway stay tuned to Dangers of a College Life! Hexa Deville :)**


	2. Settling In

**A/N: 'Ello peeps. OK I'm writing this on the same day as the prologue sooo... I don't really have anything else to say apart from I'M ON HOLIDAY!(YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot line and any additional characters that doesn't come from the Twilight Saga. OK now we've got that cleared away, enjoy! Hexa Deville :)**

* * *

><p><em>Previously in Dangers of a College Life:<em>

_Nessie and Jacob are married and wants to do something with their time. Edward suggests they go to Harvard. Bella went to Carlisle to get his consent and he agreed but a certain vampire named Emmett had to eavesdrop so now instead of just Bella, Edward, Renesmee and Jacob going to Harvard, it is Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Jacob, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett going to Harvard..._

_That's what happened in the last chapter._

**EPOV**

"Wow, we're really at Harvard," my loving Bella gushed as my little family **(A/N: Sorry people! But I had to add this in. Whenever I say little family, I mean Bella, Edward, Renesmee and Jacob and when I say anything other than that, I mean the whole Cullen majority. Sorry for adding this in but it'll be more convenient!)** climbed out of my Volvo.

"I know my way around here so I'll show you around," I said to my little family as Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett got out of Emmett's monster jeep. "Hey Emmett, since you already know your way around here, can you please bring our luggage into our dorms? Thanks," I chucked him two keys before he had the chance to say anything. One of the keys is for the dorm Bella and I will be staying in and the other is for the room Nessie and Jacob are staying in.

I started the tour of Harvard before finally stopping at a plain white building that looked about ten storeys high. Not too high if you ask me. I can easily jump that height with both Bella and Nessie clinging onto me. "This is where we'll be staying people, now come on, let's go see our rooms!" My little family entered the building and filed into the lift. Bella pressed the button with the number 2.

We climbed out of the lift and onto level two. Bella and I walked Nessie and Jake to a door with the number 2 painted in black on it. "Well here's your dorm. We'll leave you here for now. The door is unlocked and we're meeting at the cafeteria in exactly an hour to go and get our schedules together and compare them. If you need us, we'll be on the ninth floor in dorm 18. See you," Bella and I waved to our daughter and son-in-law.

We walked to the lift hand in hand and I leaned in to nuzzle Bella's neck as soon as the elevator doors closed while she laughed and reached to press the number 9.

"You just can't keep your hands to yourself the moment we're alone can you?" Bella mocked with her hands on her hips.

"Nope," I replied smiling slightly as I popped the 'p'. "Especially not since I'm alone with the most beautiful woman to ever walked on this Earth." Bella giggled slightly then buried her hands in my hair to bring my lips to hers. But sadly the damned lift bell decided to ring at that precise moment causing Bella and I to spring apart in less than a second. Bella looked away from my eyes shyly and I'm sure if she could blush, she would be as red as a Coke can.

I chuckled and took her hand to lead her to our dorm.

"Wow it's already furnished," Bella exclaimed as she turned a full 360° rotation to get every single detail of our dorm.

"Well, I wasn't about to let my wife furnish it was I?" I crept up to her and wound my arms around her waist. Bella just gave me a sigh of contentment as she rested her head on my shoulder with her eyes closed.

"What do you want to do now Mr. Cullen?" Bella breathed down my neck.

"Well I think I need some quality time with my wife before I introduce her to the world as my sister."

It was all arranged now, our cover story. Bella, Rosalie and Jasper would be the Hales. Rosalie and Jasper would be twins and their parents had decided to adopt Bella when they were all five. Sadly, their parents had both died in a car crash when they were ten and Esme had adopted them.

Then on my side of our cover story, Nessie and I would be brothers and sisters - seeing as our appearances are too similar. She would be the older sibling, and I, the younger brother - yeah, Emmett got a real laugh out of that one. Our parents had died when I was two and Nessie, four. Then Carlisle came and adopted us. Then he adopted Alice and Emmett and they're meant to be blood siblings like Nessie and I.

Then there's Jacob. He'll be the transfer student and Nessie's long distance boyfriend who had came back to her at last. It was just too difficult to introduce the world to Jacob as our brother. But Jacob was fine with the arrangement seeing as then, he would be able to get some _'quality time'_ together in public.

I was broken out of my reverie by Bella who was trying to get my attention by kissing me. I immediately felt guilty and returned the kiss with all the passion I can master but within a limit - it wouldn't help to start destroying our dorm. Bella started pulling me into one of the two rooms - it'll be too awkward to explain why two people of opposite genders would be sharing a room - when we were interrupted by an annoying knocking.

"Ugh! Who is it?" Bella looked up at me half-annoyed, half-curiously. I listened for the thoughts outside and it immediately came to me.

_So here lives the new kids, eh? Well I wonder what they're like. I hope they're nice._

"Um...there's only a girl out there and she wonders if we're nice," I smiled down at Bella. She shrugged her shoulders and gestured for me to open the door. I chuckled and shook my head before opening the door.

"Hi. I'm Morgana Isola. I live across the hall from you. You must be one of the new kids," she said whilst batting her long fake eyelashes at me. Morgana was an average looking girl. She was about the same height as Bella but had black, straight, long hair. Her eyes were the darkest shade of brown - you can only see the brown in bright light, otherwise, it'll appear as black - fringed with long, fake lashes.

"Yes, I'm Edward Cullen and my roommate - well dorm-mate - is Isabella Hale but she goes by Bella," I informed Morgana. Just then, Bella made her entrance and she smiled warmly at Morgana.

"Hello. I'm Bella Cu-Hale," I bit back a smile as I watched my wife almost say her real surname.

"Hi, I'm Morgana, but call me Morg" and then they plunged straight into a conversation about - well, whatever women talk about these days.

"Oh, look, is that the time? So sorry, but we have to go and meet our siblings. Goodbye Morg, it was nice talking to you," Bella came to my side and took my hand before yanking it as a signal it was time to go.

"Yes, goodbye Morgana," I smiled at her before giving into Bella's wish and walked with her to the lift.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Oof! wow that was tiring to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow but if not, I WILL have it in by this week because I plan to have a party for my friends because we're all bored out of our wits 'cos there's nothing to do! Anyways no pressure about HAVING to put a review in but one will be nice. THANKS! Hexa Deville :)**


	3. Unexpted Griffin

**A/N: 'Ello! This is the second day! Sorry I haven't been able to post the next chapter up earlier but the 's login area was under maintenance then, when I was able to get on, the Document Manager wouldn't allow me to upload so now I'm wotking in the afternoon. Grrr I could've been using this time to practise for my district cross-country carnival.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from the plot line and anything that was not in the Twilight Saga. Picsesalg :)**

* * *

><p><em>Previously in Dangers of a College Life:<em>

_The family had finally arrived in Harvard! Edward took his little family on a tour of the campus whilst leaving Emmett behind to take care of their luggage. Nessie and Jake and Bella and Edward are living in the same building; Nessie and Jake in dorm 3, level 2 and Bella and Edward in dorm 18, level 9. Bella and Edward met Morgana Isola who lives across from them and has a semi-crush on Edward but she and Bella get along fine together._

_That's what happened in the last chapter._

**EPOV**

"Hey guys!" Bella and I jogged over to under the cafeteria where our family is waiting.

"Had a nice settling in?" Emmett snickered whilst Rosalie took to slapping him in the back of his head.

"As a matter of fact no Emmett. We were interrupted by this girl called Morgana Isola who has a semi-crush on me," I took delight in seeing Emmett falter. I grinned and took my wife's hand before withdrawing it quickly; remembering where we are.

My family and I waited a few more minutes for Nessie and Jacob before going over to the main building to get our schedules.

"Hello Ms...," I looked at her name tag. "Griffola, we are the Cullens and the Hales," I said to the lady with blonde hair sitting behind the long mahogany counter. Jacob had decided to ditch us and come in to get his schedule later as the 'exchange student'. "We're the new students."

_Wow they're all very good looking, especially that blonde guy at the back. _**(A/N: Sorry! But I want to tell you that whenever words are written in Italic, if they're in the middle, they mean something else but when they're leaning to the left, it's a thought someone's picking up. OK back to the story.)** I snickered at her perverted thoughts for Jasper.

_No woman! He's a student! You do not fall for a student! Especially since he is a human whilst you're a griffin! _I froze at her thoughts and turned to look at my wife with wide-eyes. 'I'll tell you all later' I mouthed to my family when Ms. Griffola had her back turned to get all our schedules.

"Here they are! Now who's Emmett Cullen?" This went on for a while because it took a while for Ms. Griffola to sort all of us out.

But she soon finished with handing out our schedules, Jacob decides it was time to step in.

_Meet us outside as soon as you're finished._

I texted Jacob. He shot me a confused look but then shrugged and went on his path.

But before we can move out of his way,he grabbed Nessie around the waist and kissed her hugely. I looked away in disgust whilst Bella's beam was so huge I could almost feel it, even without Jasper's help.

"What was going on in there dude?" Emmett asked me.

"That receptionist was a griffin!" I hissed at him. But I only received looks of disbelief from my family members, even from my Bella! "It's true she had the hots for Jasper-"Emmett's snicker cut me off and I sensed Rosalie trying to withhold her smirk, "-anyway, she had the hots for Jasper before thinking '_no woman! He's a student! You do not fall for a student! Especially since he is a human whilst you're a griffin!_ '"

"Y-you don't think..." Jasper stuttered while I nodded gravely.

"Hey guys what's going on," came the cheerful voice of Jacob. We all turned to look at him gravely before Alice told him the story.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Sorry it's such a short chapter but I'm quite sick right now. Next chapter will be longer. I promise. Now if you'll excuse me, I really need the toilet! Picsesalg :(**


	4. Discovering a Centaur

**A/N: 'Ello peeps. Sorry for taking off so ominously in the last chapter so as promised, here's a long chapter. P.S. reviews would be nice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from the plot line and any additional characters that were not in the Twilight Saga originally. Picsesalg :)**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Dangers of a College Life:<em>

_The Cullens and Jacob had gotten their schedules but Edward had picked up something disturbing from their receptionist's mind...she's a griffin! Alice then told Jacob about what Edward had told her._

_And that's what happened in the last chapter of Dangers of a College Life._

**BPOV**

Jacob just stood there. With his mouth hanging right open, so open that it was nearly scraping the ground.

"Dude, if there's one more mythical creature, there's got to be more. You've got to listen to more of their thoughts," Jacob's head shook in an attempt to revive himself out of his mini-coma as he addressed Edward.

"I know Jacob, I know," Edward said wearily. I wound my hand into Edward's hand to reassure him.

Alice suggested that we all go to our classes, seeing that it was almost 9 o'clock. I gave Edward one last squeeze in the hand before moving to building 4 where my class of English Literature awaits.

During the last six years of raising Nessie, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Nessie and I had found out more about our abilities thanks to Nessie's influence. Now, instead of having just a mental shield, I have a physical shield and if I wanted, I could read people's minds (like Edward) when they are either under one of my shields or both.

Edward had found out that he can, instead of just reading whatever went through one's head at the moment, he could read all of their thoughts (like Aro) but doesn't need to touch them and now, he doesn't have a limit to his power. He can listen to anyone anywhere as long as he knows that person.

Alice had found a way to see everyone now, even animals with her visions. She was also able to project her visions onto a surface so we can all see it.

Jasper now has a higher influence over his power. He can make anyone feel anything (as long as they're not under my shield) just by doing whatever he did before. He can also tune off his power at his will. That proved to help Jasper a lot.

"Can anyone please tell me, in their own words, the summary of Romeo and Juliet. Miss Swan?" I was snapped out of reverie by the teacher named Mr. Centoris. Slowly I stood up from my seat.

"Romeo and Juliet was about a pair of star-crossed lovers who had an unfortunate ending. Romeo was of the Montague house and Juliet was of the Capulet house. They're houses had a long, old family feud between them. But during the Capulet's annual masquerade ball, Romeo and his friends decided to stow in but Romeo had fallen in love with Juliet and her, him. Romeo wanted to see his Juliet again so he went to Juliet's balcony and proposed to her. Juliet had said yes and they went to Friar Laurence to be wed. A few weeks later, Romeo was banished from the kingdom because he had killed Tybalt in vengeance for his dead cousin. Juliet was heartbroken and wanted to die but Friar Laurence persuaded her to not do anything rash. So she devised a plan; Friar Laurence would give her a potion to make her appear dead when in fact, she'll just be in a mini-coma and Friar Laurence will send a messenger out to Romeo to tell him to wait for Juliet when she awakes. But the messenger failed to deliver the message and Romeo had received word that his beloved was dead. He had rushed to Verona but not before buying a poison. He wanted to see his beloved one last time before he bid his farewell to this world. He departed with a final kiss. If only Juliet woke up a bit earlier than she did then would the couple get their happy ending. But she did not so when Juliet awoke next to a dead Romeo, she was heartbroken and committed suicide," my voice broke as the unpleasant memories of Edward going to the Volturi because he thought I had died. The teacher stood there for a while, dazed before going back to the monotone of lesson that I had already learned and understood.

I decided to shield everyone so I can hear their thoughts.

_Ugh! I wonder why I even joined this class!_

_Hmm... Looks like the class is a bit restless. What shall I do maybe turn myself into a centaur? _The teacher snorted silently in his head as he remembered his centaur form which he used every night. I was shocked to hear the clear transparent honesty in his thoughts. _Yeah that'll go down well._

I was so shock that I couldn't do much except for sitting in my chair and staring at the teacher with a blank expression on my face. No one needed to know what I had just heard. Thankfully Mr. Centoris dismissed the class after he had finished his lecture on Romeo and Juliet. I ran straight to my building and up the lift to level 9. I needed some time to think.

_Hey love, I know your class is over and you're in the apartment but can you please wait 5 minuted in the cafeteria for the others? Thanx_

_P.S. I love you._

_Forever yours, Edward._

I giggled at the text Edward sent me. Only Edward would put 'forever yours' in a text. It was corny but so sweet! So I decided to obey him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Hi OK so although it was a bit short it was still longer than the last one! I wanted to continue writing but I felt that I needed to start a new chapter for the cafeteria scene. So... please don't kill me (because I will have my revenge. I have a reputation in school that consists of every boy cowering in fear when they see me)! Anyways enjoy the next chapter! Picsesalg :)**


	5. Introductions

**A/N: Sorry the story had been so slow! But I promise I'll speed it up once the Cullens and Jacob had discovered ALL the mystical creatures in Harvard. Oh! And reviews will be appreciated since I am doing this to improve my writing skills. P.S. Reviews would be nice. And although I did say I won't pressure you people about it, I'm afraid I'll have to go back on it if I don't have at least 5 reviews. You can review via PM as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from the plot line and any additional characters that did not originally belong in the Twilight Saga. Hexa Deville**

* * *

><p><em>Last time in Dangers of a College Life:<em>

_The whole family had found out about the griffin. The group had to disperse to go to their classes. Bella's teacher Mr Centoris had asked her to give a brief summary of Romeo. She had answered perfectly but Bella was bored so she had extended her shield only to find that Mr Centoris was in fact a centaur! Hmm... I wonder if there are any other mythical creatures around._

_And that was what happened last time in Dangers of a College Life._

**EPOV**

I jogged over to the cafeteria where I know my darling Bella was waiting for me and our family.

_Edward! Where are you! _I was shocked to hear Bella's thoughts in my mind. Although I sometimes got a peek into her mind, it still shocked me every time. I guess having a wife with a mind that's mute to you does that. _Hurry up! The rest of the family's already here and I want to share some news when _all_ of you are here. _And with that, her mind was mute again.

I sprinted (at human speed of course) to the covered area of the cafeteria where my family awaits.

"Good you're finally here!" Bella snapped impatiently at me. I was taken aback. Bella was hardly ever agitated and even rarer, she snapped at me! Whatever she wanted to tell us must be bothering her. "Right well, you guys know how I've got English Literature? Well my teacher, Mr Centoris is a centaur," she stopped for effect and to let everyone take in what had just been told to them.

"A centaur? Well I'm not surprised because of the others I've found today," my family looked shocked at this latest piece of information. "**(A/N: Sorry but all the mythological creatures can be viewed from my profile)** The security guard, Mr Sebrius, is a Cerberus. And the swimming coach, the one who always take people out to the ocean, Ms Cardinal, is a Charybdis. Mr Chimes, is a Chimera. Ms Ecid, is an Echidna-" I was interrupted by Emmett who was confused at that statement because he hardly studied Greek Mythology.

"Wait, so you mean she is an Australian animal with spikes on her back?" Emmett asked, definitely confused.

"No Emmett, she is a _mythological _Echidna. She has the head and torso of a woman and the body of a serpent," I explained a bit exasperated. "Anyway, then there's Mr Harpie who's a Harpy and then there's the Gods. Headmistress, Mrs Zuse is Hera and the vice headmaster and mistress is Mr Zuse – Zeus - and Ms Artine - Artemis," I said all that in one breath but everyone understood and was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Unbelievable! We have to tell Carlisle and Esme," Rosalie was the first to break the silence but I wasn't even looking at her. I was staring intently on my Bella to see how she reacts.

"No Rose, I believe we're settle this on our own. Besides, we don't want to disturb him and Esme whilst they're on Honeymoon. I suggest we go introduce ourselves," Bella said calmly yet in a turn that I didn't recognize. It was a tone of firm, authority.

"But, but-" Rose tried to argue but was just cut short by Bella who still insists on going to the Headmistress' office.

We're now standing in front of the office with Bella knocking on the door.

"Come in!" a sing-song voice, which I presumed would be the headmistress' came through. We shuffled into her office and I was amazed by Bella's courage. Where had it come from? I then noticed Jasper staring intently at my wife. I decided to have a peek into his mind.

There was the answer! Jasper had been, at first, giving everyone courage which was why Bella spoke up. Then when he found her plan was a good one, he decided to let go of all of us and just focus on Bella. I knew there was a reason my wife wasn't behaving like her usual, shy self.

Bella then began introducing us to Hera a.k.a. Mrs Zuse.

"Yes, yes the Cullens, Hales and Black. What do you want?" Hera asked rudely, obviously she's been used to getting her own way.

But Bella took immediate offence and I could feel her temper rearing up through Jasper. "Look lady, we know who you are and every one of your _subjects_, Hera," Bella snarled in a very un-Bella style. "We know all your real identities and we know what you all can do.-" OK now she's just bluffing, "-All we wanted was a chance to say hello and introduce yourself but since you insist on being the egotistic Goddess you are, we will not be telling you how we know and maybe we'll spread the word throughout the school," Bella then turned away from a _very_ shocked queen of the Gods.

"Look, _mortals_. I don't know _how_ you know our secret, but you are to not spread it around OK?" Hera glared at Bella in a way which I don't like. I narrowed my eyes at her and pried into her thoughts.

I gasped when I realised what she's capable of doing to us if we were to cross her. I whipped around to glare at Jasper, silently pleading him to stop using his power on Bella. But, of course, he didn't see my glare and Bella, who was still in this state of over-confidence, ploughed right ahead to insult Hera even further.

"Lady, we _know_ you don't want anyone finding out, so that's why we're offering a peace treaty between the two of us. But first, you might want to call upon your minions for a meeting in somewhere secluded, away from the prying mortals," Bella glared at her.

We walked to the meadow, following Hera. She stopped in front of a large clearing, gesturing for us to go before her.

The meadow was filled with people Bella and I mentioned before. There was Ms Griffola, Mr Centoris, Mr Sebrius, Ms Cardinal, Mr. Chimes, Ms Ecid, Mr Harpie, Mr Zuse, Ms Artine and of course, Mgrs. Zuse and my family. I wound my arms around Bella, ready to defend her just in case one of them decides to get feral.

"Alright everyone, may I please claim your attention?" Hera clapped her hands together and immediately all the 'adults' turned away from their conversations and onto Hera. "These students here had apparently figured out our secret and would like to share how they figured it out." After her speech, Hera turned her head expectantly at Bella.

_Oh no, what had I gotten myself into? I can't do this alone. Edward! Help!_ Bella screamed in her mind for me. I gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand.

"Yes, my _wife_," I emphasized the word wife only to get startled gasps from the large group in front of me. "Found Mr Centoris and I found the rest of you. And we know because we're 'mythical creatures' as well. My family and I are vampires, Jacob Black is a shape-shifter and Renesmee is a vampire hybrid." I gestured to the members of my family and didn't see the facial expression of our audience. It was only when Bella took my hand and tugged it forwards that I saw them.

Our audience were sitting there with their jaws to the grounds and their eyes were as wide as a continent.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Mr Cullen and Mrs Cullen and the rest of you," Hera seemed to regain herself and her royal pose but to only bow down in front of us - well most of us excluding Nessie and Jacob. Everyone shot me confused looks and I let myself invade the mind of our audience.

_Impossible. Vampires are meant to be extinct. But... how did they know about us? Oh well. Hera seemed to know believe them. So I guess we'll have to too._ Ms Cardinal though hesitantly.

_Even if they are vampires, how did they find out about us?_ Mr Sebrius wondered suspiciously.

_Hmm...they must really know what we are or they wouldn't tell us their secret._ Zeus thought.

"Well I see that some of you still have your doubts so... why don't you let us prove it to you. Edward?" Bella started after five minutes of silence.

I cleared my throat. "O...K... Well I know that..." I told them of our knowledge of their secret. When I had finished, I could hear no more doubts in their thoughts. I smiled down to Bella and squeezed her hand, an act I usually did out of nervousness. Bella seemed shocked that I was nervous and immediately rubbed her hand up my arm. I sighed in contentment.

_Dudes! You two just can't keep your hands off each other could you?_ Emmett knew that Bella could hear and when we both turned our heads simultaneously to glare at him, he was just trying horribly to restrain the smirk. I growled at him and Zeus immediately raised his head to stare at me in alarm.

"We promise no harm to you. Now we must be going as we have classes to attend to," Jasper cut through the tension between the two parties and ushered us away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the amount of dialogue in this chapter but it's the only way of getting straight to the point. Oh and pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaase give me some reviews or I will have to withdraw my promise and not post the next chapter until I got at least 5 reviews. Sorry! Hexa Deville :(**


	6. No More Meanies

**A/N: 'Ello! Sorry I took so long to update but I guess I've been quite busy and lazy. First in the busy side, I had to practise for my district cross-country carnival and secondly, my teacher wanted my class and I to read this horribly BORING book called 'Soldier Boy' - no offence to those of you who actually likes it - and we had to write a book report about it! UGH! EVIL TEACHER! And on the lazy side, I had a bit of free time and couldn't be bothered to write. SO SORRY! Anyway, I'm pretty sure you don't want to know about my life so I'll get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plo line and the characters which wasn't in the Twilight saga originally. Picsesalg :)**

* * *

><p><em>Last time in Dangers of a College Life:<em>

_Bella told the others about her teacher being a centaur and Edward dropped a major bombshell on the others as well. He's found out that Mr. Sebrius, Ms. Cardinal, Mr. Chimes, Ms. Ecid, Mr. Harpie, Mrs. and Mr. Zuse and Ms. Artine are all mythical creatures as well! But thanks to Jasper, and his power to influence emotions, he gave Bella a power boost that made her go and confront Hera. But Hera immediately 'pissed' Bella off causing her to drop a threat on Hera. Hera immediately realises just exactly how serious Bella's threat was and warmed up to the Cullens and Jacob. Rosalie then decided she wanted to speak to all of the mythological creatures and the Cullens and Jacob went to a meadow where they told everyone who they are but their audience's reactions were not to be expected..._

_And that's what happened in the last chapter._

**BPOV**

Thankfully, after about a minute of awkward silence between our two parties, Jasper broke the ice by saying we have to go to class. We don't really have to go but we really need to go away and collect our thoughts _away_ from those 'teachers' who must be hoping for the separation from us as well.

"Well...that was...interesting," I struggled to come up with a suitable word once we're out of earshot from the Greeks **(A/N: I'm just going to call the mythological creatures the Greeks, if that's OK.)**. "Well I'm off to the library to find out why Hera bowed to us just then. Are you coming?" I turned to Edward. He just nodded mutedly at me and followed me to the library with his hand on my left shoulder.

We got to the library and immediately went to the 'Greek Mythology' section. "You take this shelf and I'll take that one," I instructed Edward who was immediately absorbed into a book. I sighed and went to the next shelf and got the first book from the immediate right of the shelf. I quickly scanned the contents page whilst moving to sit down in the next to Edward.

_Contents:_

_1. Introductions_

_2. Traditions_

_3. Greek Beliefs_

_4. The Creatures_

_5. The Olympians_

_6. Relations with Other Mythical Creatures_

_7. Fun Facts_

_8. Acknowledgements_

Chapter 6 seemed interesting so I went for it. **(A/N: OK, I'm just making this stuff up so don't take the next paragraphs too seriously.)**

_According to legend, the Gods and their creatures had a lot of other mythical creatures i.e. the vampires, werewolves etc. as friends. It was vital for them to have these contacts for self-defence. Many Greeks thought it was stupid of them to make contacts with these 'lower beings' as they put it - especially referring to the vampires seeing as they could drink their blood._

_But one day, the Immortals' precautions came true. They were attacked by the Gigantes who wanted Zeus' power for themselves. But fortunately for Zeus and Hera, they had many contacts and friends who were loyal to them and they stood by them during their time in need. But even with their powers and and immense number, the Gigante still outnumbered the by a thousand mile. They had apparently been breeding like rabbits right in the Underworld. Hades, Zeus' brother, betrayed him because he had been jealous of Zeus and how he got to be the King of the Gods._

_It wasn't until the vampires - led by a team named 'The Romanians' - stepped in, that Zeus' party was losing. They helped Zeus' party a lot because of their immense strength, terrifying speed and sharpened senses. But they could only come out at night and fight. _I snorted quietly at this causing Edward to look up from his book and shoot me a curious look. I shook my head at him and went back to my book. _It was just as well because that's when the Gigantes' defences were at its worst._

_Thanks to the vampires, the battle was quickly over with Zeus' party winning with minimum casualties. But many of the Gigantes had died in the battle. Those who'd survived were either captured and had their memories erased or escaped. All of Zeus' party were eternally grateful to the vampires and treated them with reverence. Whenever they were in the presence of a vampire, they would bow down to them in a sign of eternal gratefulness._

_But the Romanians suggested King Zeus and Queen Hera went into incognito just in case one of the escaped Gigantes decided to take vengeance and they could be partially safe from them. Zeus and Hera agreed with this plan and brought Artemis with them. Since then, there were no more record of where they were._

I looked up from the book and looked over at Edward who had finished his book and stared at me with boredom. "Have you found anything?" I asked, even though I had found something that gave us all the answer we needed.

"No," Edward shook his head regrettably. "Have you?" I could only nod as I was still dissolving what I had just learnt. I pushed my book towards him and turned to the page I was reading. He read that page in under a second and looked over to me.

"I don't think I should've been so harsh towards Hera. Maybe I should go and apologise? I had no idea, I mean, how mean could I be? They'd been through such a tragedy and I snapped at Hera-" Edward cut off my rambling by placing a kiss on my lips.

"It's OK love. She didn't mind the moment they knew what we were," he could see that I was about to argue. "Mind reading, remember? Come on love, let's go and tell the others of our - your discovery." He pulled me up and led me out of the library whilst still holding my hand. And, as regrettable as it is, I had to pull my hand away from his to stop people suspecting anything. Edward realised what I just realised and he gave me a sad but understanding smile.

"Where are they?" I asked Edward. He told me they're under the cafeteria, waiting for us and our research. We ran - at human speed of course - to the cafeteria and once we were there, we were bombarded by a load of questions. Edward silenced them all and we began to relay what I found out in that book.

"So that's why she bowed down to us," I ended and if it was possible, both Edward and I would be out of breath.

Alice suggested we go find them again. That's why we're running towards the meadow where we left them. Edward was sure they are still there. We got to their meadow in record time ut also just in time to overhear Zeus.

"Are you sure, Aphrodite?" Zeus asked exasperatedly into a black shiny mobile phone. A weak "yes" can be heard from the other end. Zeus sighed and thanked Aphrodite before turning off his phone. "I guess that was to be expected. Didn't the prophecy predict the escaped Gigantes will rise up and try to put me out of my reign?" Zeus sighed again. Hera put a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder.

"But the prophecy also predicted a family of ten will come and help us. Eight of them have golden eyes, one has chocolate brown eyes, and the other, a lupine. We do have hope after all," Hera told her husband. Emmett decided to step in then.

"Well we can help. We told you before that we were vampires so we have extra abilities that can help you. Well, apart from Nessie and Jacob," Emmett announced to the startled Greeks. The rest of us started to move out from our hiding spots.

"Yeah, we'll help you," Alice said. And that's how we got pulled out of Harvard and instead, helped these gods and creatures to find that family.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: OK that was an unexpected twist even for me. I swear I didn't plan for the Gigantes to come back, it just came naturally. Please give me a review whether you like this twist. Picsesalg :O**


	7. The Book of Prophecy

**A/N:'Ello peeps! Sorry it's been a while since I last updated but you can't really blame me for wanting to get ready and finish my homework for/before school starts right? And I have to use some Latin in here. PM me to tell me if I got anything wrong (then I can criticize Google Translate :D)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plotline and additional characters i.e. the Greeks and Gigantes. Picsesalg :)**

* * *

><p><em>Last time in Dangers of a College Life:<em>

_Edward and Bella went to the library to research more about their newly discovered acquaintances and what they discovered shocked them. The vampires had helped them in an ancient battle between them and the Gigantes. That was why the Greeks were so humbled by the vampires. The Cullens and Jacob decided to visit the Greeks once more but overheard Zeus on the phone with Aphrodite saying that the escaped Gigantes was planning to overthrow Zeus once again. The Cullens decided to help the Greeks in their search for the family they sought after._

_And that's what happened in the last chapter._

**EPOV**

"Right, so are we all packed and ready to go?" Alice asked the group in front of her - Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Nessie, Jacob, Ms. Griffola - Greta, Mr. Chimes - Charles, Mr. Sebrius - Sam, Ms. Cardinal - Camillia, Mr. Centoris - Carl, Ms. Ecid - Esther, Mr. Harpie - Harry, Zeus, Hera, Artemis and I. We all nodded our heads in agreement. With that pixie in charge, we can't ignore her orders.

We had informed Esme and Carlisle as soon as Alice made up her mind to drag us all in. They had both supported her idea to help the Greeks and came to Harvard and pulled us out as soon as possible. The Greeks all pulled out soon after and we are now in a huge run-down house with all our belongings.

"Afferte prophetia (bring me the prophecy)," Hera murmured and immediately a huge book landed in front of her. "Cincta in flip (flip to the Saviours)."

The book immediately flipped to a page titled 'The Saviours'.

"What is this?" Bella moved closer to Hera and I to have a closer look.

"It's the Book of Prophecy," Hera murmured. "It will help us find the family. They are called the Saviours but right now they are all separated and we need to find them all. The Book of Prophecy will give us riddles to find one at a time. Now let's see the first riddle." Hera began to read in her head so I turned on my mind-reading powers.

_The first of the Saviours that you seek,  
>Is closer if you do not peek.<br>He will be stalking you out,  
>Just make sure you don't shout.<br>One of the blood-drinkers will be chosen,  
><em>_And save you from your prison.  
>The Saviour will then join you on your quest,<br>And help bring the fore-coming battle to a rest._

Hera read, then recited it aloud to the rest of our huge group. Carlisle looked thoughtful along with everyone else.

"Well that is crap **(A/N: Crap is not technically a swear word. So it's OK for little people to read this.)** it doesn't tell us where this 'Saviour' is," Emmett boomed out.

"Hold on, something is appearing in the book," Hera peered carefully at the book. Suddenly, golden letters appeared on the book. "I shall give you a clue as to where the Saviour is. Read carefully; You can save him in a jar. A hundred of him makes a dollar, and before you know it, you can buy a car." The writing disappeared with each word Hera uttered. But I was not too worried about that. I was too deep in thought, trying to decipher what the book meant.

"I think I know what it means!" Bella brought us all out of our reveries with the snap of her fingers. "Maybe the Saviour is on a penny. I mean think about it, a hundred pennies makes a dollar and with lots of pennies, we can easily get a car. The Saviour must be Abraham Lincoln!"

"Yeah but he doesn't have golden eyes and I'm pretty sure he's not stalking us right now. DUH!" Emmett shouted and was immediately bombarded by a cloud of "sh".

"Remember what the book said? Don't shout!" Rosalie hissed at Emmett and slapped the back of his head. As this was happening, I noticed Bella was movingtowards the window so I followed her.

"What's wrong, love?" I whispered whilst wrapping my arms around her and kissing her neck tenderly.

"I thought I saw someone out there," Bella whispered back at me. I instantly stiffened and scanned the bushland beneath us. I gasped as I witnessed a blurred figure running away from us.

Bella must have saw the figure because she immediately shouted out. "Let's go! There's someone out there spying on us!" She shouted it so fast that even I had problem hearing her and I'm sure neither Nessie nor Jacob understood what she said. But once they saw everyone jumping out of the window after Bella and I, they do jumped out as well.

I ran out at full speed with Bella in my hand, but she soon started to lag behind and, in one fluid move, I slung her across my back like I used to do when she was a human. I smiled at that thought but quickly shook my head to refocus on a flat-out sprint after the mysterious stalker. I started to lose the mystery stalker's scent but with Bella on my back, she can help me regain the scent - she always had an excellent sense of smell.

_That way. _Bella pointed out for me with her thoughts and I continued to follow her to a tiny cottage...

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Sorry it took so long for me to upload this up. I will try to make it up to you by posting by next Friday (school starts on Thur and I still haven't finished Soldier Boy). And I'm pretty disappointed people, I got almost 400 hits and only 4 reviews. _PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR REVIEWS!_ Oh! Amateur betas welcomed.**

**Picsesalg :)**


	8. Kidnapped

**A/N: 'Ello my lovely readers. This is a sad :( author's note. So far, I've got 519 hits, and only 5 reviews. How bad does that sound? Please give me your REVIEWS. Hits don't count a damn if I've got hardly any reviews. Fanfiction allowed you to give us writers feedback so WHY AREN'T YOU GIVING ANY FEEDBACK TO ME? I need to know whether my plot line is good, bad, OK-ish or even spelling and grammatical advice. Just PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS! I need them!**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot line and additional characters. Picesealg :(**

* * *

><p><em>In the last chapter of Dangers of a College Life:<em>

_Hera showed everyone the Book of Prophecy. Inside was a riddle/poem that was supposed to lead them to the first of the ten Saviours:_

The first of the Saviours that you seek,  
>Is closer if you do not peek.<br>He will be stalking you out,  
>Just make sure you don't shout.<br>One of the blood-drinkers will be chosen,And save you from your prison.  
>The Saviour will then join you on your quest,<br>And help bring the fore-coming battle to a rest.

_They were all confused, so the Book of Prophecy gave another riddle:_

You can save him in a jar.  
>A hundred of him makes a dollar,<br>And before you knew it,  
>You have enough to buy a car!<p>

_The Cullens and the Greeks soon figured the two riddles out but whilst Bella and Edward were by the window, they saw someone spying on them! They took off with the rest of the group trailing behind trying to pursuit their stalker..._

_That's what happened in the last chapter._

**BPOV**

I tightened my hold on Edward's shoulder as I directed him towards an old - but gigantic - cottage. If conditions were different, Esme might almost fainted from the sight of this ravaged house. It was _filthy_. It had murky sludge covered walls and a red thatch roof.

_Edward! Can you smell that?_

_Yeah. It's very strange seeing as their scent is not vampire but they've got gifts of our norm. Oh! Hold on I'm getting something. Oh they've got some sort of perfume to confuse their scent._

_Uh huh. What're their gifts? _I was getting more impatient by the second.

_It's a coven of four. Two of their gifts are all mental so that's good and the other two are creepy. The male is able to force you to obey him. His mate is able to manipulate our thoughts but her power only influences and is not very strong. There're another two females in there. One has the power two manipulate the weather and the other - _he shuddered - _is able to bring the dead back to life._

I gasped mutedly. A necromancer is in there and the cemetery is just a five-minutes walk away! If we did anything to provoke them, then we're as good as dead. Suddenly, we heard the silent footsteps made by our family and the Greeks.

Edward and I both turned in annoyance with our index fingers on our lips to signify them to be silent. They ducked their heads in apology and stood behind us.

"Orlando, what did I tell you about NOT GETTING CAUGHT?" a voice came from inside the house screeched. I cringed from the sound. It sounded like someone scratching their nails on a blackboard...but feminine.

"Geez! Chill, Elana! It won't matter if they know . Otherwise we'll smell them by now," Orlando shot back and sniffed the air. "DAMN! They found me."

"See what I mean?" Elana hissed menacingly at him. "Now we have to kidnap them."

_WHAT? _Everyone screeched at me - including the Greeks.

"Looks like we'll have to fight to get un-kidnapped," I muttered. Instantly their coven appeared in front of the twenty of us. The male, Orlando, smirked down at us and tutting.

_Time to bring in the mind controlling._ I cringed and shot Bella a worried look. She understood immediately and stretched her shield around us.

_Edward, pretend to go with them. Remember what the prophecy was? Apparently we're meant to go with them in order for the Saviour to come. _I narrowed my eyes at her but nodded, giving into Alice's instructions.

_Bella, we'll have to pretend we are under his influence. _She pouted ever so slightly but agreed.

"Come," Orlando said softly. Bella, Alice and I walked forward immediately and the others quickly caught on to what we're doing. He led us into the house where a female opened a door on the floor. We were shooed in like animals. Orlando moved away as soon as all of us were in the basement. Bella immediately ran to the door to eavesdrop on our 'capturers'.

"I wonder how they managed to get twenty vampires together," a feminine voice said in a voice that could easily identify as Elena by the way her voice sounded like fingernails scraping on a blackboard.

"What if they're not vampires?" a small voice peeped up.

"Are you out of your mind, Riana?" another female's voice reprimanded Riana.

"Well, let me rephrase, _some_ of them aren't vampires. I mean look at that black haired person. He is so tanned it's not possible for and he has a heartbeat along with that brunette with brown eyes. They can't be vampires. Duh, Selena," Riana shot back.

"Well...you've got a point there," Selena considered.

"Never mind about that! What are we going to do with them. It's not like we can set them free. They'll just go yo the Volturi and tell them about our new location," Elana snapped at the two females for their bickering.

_The Volturi? Did they break the laws or did Aro want their gifts? _Everyone's thoughts screamed at Edward and I. I cringed and wanted more than anything to withdraw my shield around of them, but I knew that if I do, Orlando will have full control over everyone's minds, and that will _not _be good.

"Maybe we can use them to defeat the Volturi once and for all. They been trying to hunt down our gifts for too long," Orlando spoke up for the first time.

_I _should _do that. I'm sure with the load of them, we could easily overtake the Volturi and RULE THE VAMPIRE WORLD! _I heard Orlando's thoughts from Edward. I panicked. He could _not _overthrow the Volturi. Although they were egotistic bastards, they are also the perfect people to run our world. If we let this coven be our leader, we'll most likely have a World War III but this time, it'll be on a massive scale, because vampires will be joining in. We _definitely _can't have that.

Edward told the others about Orlando's plan in a voice so low, the coven upstairs won't be able to hear it at all. Emmett, however heard this with perfect clarity and was flying with rage.

"HE WANTS TO USE US?" he roared, then slammed into the door with all his might. Nothing happened. We all stood there, with our eyes wide open. How could that happen? What is this door made of? Titanium? It was extremely baffling. Even the Greeks had no idea of what happened. But the noise Emmett caused seemed to attract our capturers.

"Tut tut. I don't know how you managed to break my influence, but you did. But I'm not impressed that you tried to escape. You see, our basement is made by a material that only the Gods can break down. So, goodbye," Orlando appeared in the doorway with a smug smirk. But what he doesn't realise, is that we have three one-hundred percent real Gods with us. As soon as he was gone, everyone turned to Hera, Zeus and Artemis.

"I guess I'll do it," Artemis brought out her arrow and sliced through the shut door. Again, nothing happened. "How-? Didn't he say the Gods can break it?" Artemis stared, gaping at the intact door. Zeus then nudged her aside and brought out a lightning bolt and tried to slice through the door. Nothing happened as well. Lastly, Hera decided to give it a go. She summoned two snakes onto her hand and instantly, the two gigantic, green snakes were on her hands. She let them loose onto the door, but no matter how much they chewed and gnawed and wrapped themselves around the door and squeezed. But nothing happened.

"Ugh! He was lying to us!" Rosalie shrieked and pounded the dor again and again whilst Emmett was trying to calm her down.

"Rosalie, calm down. I will help you...all of you..." an ominous whisper ran through the air like a cold inter's breeze.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Ooh. Cliffy. Give me a PM if you think you know who's whisper it was. And sorry it took so long to post, but school's back (it sucks, I know) and I didn't have too much time to write. Please don't try and kill me. I will post the next chapter ASAP. Oh! And REVIEW! I've only gotten 5 reviews so far. It's not fair people. PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW! I beg of you. **

_Picsesalg :'(_


	9. Escaping with Knowledge

**A/N: 'Ello readers. It's sad. I've posted 8 chapters (this is 9) and I've only gotten 7 reviews. I am sorry that I've to do this, but I'll only post the next chapter on if I've 10 reviews. It's not much. You guys are only 3 less from the goal. Oh! And the person who gives me the most reviews will get a special mention in the next chapter. And I'll be having a Q/A in the next chapter so send your questions about Dangers of a College Life. I'm also taking suggestions about how I should do the Q/A. Please review or PM. And remember my threat! :(**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plotline and additional characters.**

**Andromeda Gal :( (yeah, I changed my pen name. Try and find out what Andromeda is, and you'll get a special mentioning in the next chapter.)**

* * *

><p><em>In the last chapter of Dangers of a College Life:<em>

_The family and the Greeks thought that the Saviour would be in the house they found, so they allowed their stalker and his coven to kidnap them. However, whilst eavesdropping on their jailers, they heard something that enraged them horribly. Their jailers planned to use them to overthrow the Volturi. Everyone was very much outraged by this, but Orlando revealed to them that the material that contains them can only be broken down by Gods. But Hera, Zeus and Artemis all tried to break down the door, but to no avail. It looks like only the Saviour can save them now..._

_That's what happened in the last chapter._

**EPOV**

We all froze at the whisper. I edged towards Bella and Nessie who were conveniently standing next to each other. As soon as I was near enough, I reached out to wound my right arm around Bella's waist and the other hand was used to keep a firm grip on Nessie.

"Who's there?" Bella whispered timidly as I squeezed her waist.

"Lower your voice! They can hear you!" the whisper hissed at her. Bella immediately clamped her hands over her mouth and mouthed a quick sorry. "Don't worry. I'm here to help you. My name was Abraham Lincoln but that was history. I'm now Abe the Peacemaker. But you can call me Abe."

_Mm-hm. _I heard everyone's hesitantly sarcastic thoughts. And sadly, I agree with them. I'll give him points for trying to be 'cool' for this generation, but he was failing miserably.

"I heard that!" Abe's voice rang out. I tried to search the vicinity for his mind but it was useless; it seemed that Abe's mind was _inside _the others' minds as well as mine. It was extremely confusing. "I've connected all your minds except Bella's. I wonder why that is."

I looked over at Bella who wore a sheepish expression and slowly let down her shield. The only way I knew that was because I can gradually hear her thoughts becoming more and more clearer.

"That's better! Now I believe there are a few Gods in the vicinity, am I correct?" Everyone turned and stared at Zeus, Hera and Artemis, who looked extremely ashamed and appalled by their inability to break down the door. "I'll take that as a yes. Now, after I had been changed I devoted my time into researching all the metals of Earth. This door is made out of material that, as you already know, can be broken by a God or Goddess."

Artemis tried to butt in but before she got even a single word in, Abe cut her off. "The reason you haven't been able to break it down, is because you have only been using soething that's only part of your power. You need to use the main component. I cannot tell you what they are, for you must discover it yourself. I shall leave you now..." And with that, Abe completely retreated from our minds.

Everyone's brains went into over-drive, especially the Gods. They were wondering exactly _what _their main powers are. Artemis was wavering between the animals, life and death. Zeus was thinking maybe it was the heavens, Earth and the Underworld, all combined into one. Hera was wondering along the lines of animorphic the world.

The trio started to clash their heads together, literally, to make a small circle to discover their new theories. They voted for Artemis because hers was the only ones relevant to the cause. The circle broke out and Hera and Zeus gestured everyone to move back to the wall so Artemis can have her space. She decided to give animals a go first. She sucked in a deep breath and started singing to command the animals in the immediate vicinity, just like Snow White does in the second Shrek movie.

_And I'll add a little God Magic into them. _Artemis' thoughts shocked me. God Magic? What was that? And in reply to that question, a hoard of wild animals came running through the door and breaking it in the mean time. Everyone stood stock-still. Even Artemis, who hadn't been expecting her theory would actually work.

The hoard must consist of at least one-hundred animals there were numerous amounts of household pets, but there were wild animals as well. Including the deer and mountain lions. But what really captivated our eyes was that they were out shimmering. Shimmering like someone had sprinkled gold fairy dust or glitter on them. So I guess I now know what God Magic is.

"What the hell?" Orlando's curse broke everyone out of their shocked state.

"Hurry! Get out of here. I can only stall them for a minimum amount of time!" Abe's voice drifted into our minds again. The animals had already settled down at Artemis' feet and turned their heads towards the knocked down door. There was a flash of brilliant gold light and Abe's voices drifted towards us again. Only this time, it wasn't in our minds. Abe was really here! And trying to distract the coven from stopping our escape.

We crept past the living room where Abe, Orlando, Riana, Selena and Elana are. 'Thank you' Alice mouthed to Abe went she caught his eye.

* * *

><p>We dashed out of the house in lightning speed with Abe trailing us whilst shooting enormous amounts of wind - wait, wind? - from his palms. Abe saw the question in my eye and explained.<p>

"Us 'Saviours' each control one of the Earth's natural element. Fire, Earth, Water and Air. There are two of us that control all four elements and the others only one. Two for each element. I haven't met the other Saviours yet -" Abe's voice was drowned out by Orlando's enraged roar. We all froze and turned around to see four maddened vampires standing at the door. "Oops."

"Oops is correct. You just made a very huge mistake. NO ONE can escape us, and NO ONE ever will! You've just earned yourself some serious torture," Orlando seethed.

Bella suddenly turned herself towards us. "Go! I'll hold them back so you guys can run! Go!" Bella turned her back towards us and I saw a huge transparent wall build up around the Coven. I tried to protest for Bella to run as well, as did Nessie and Jacob. But it was no use. We all know how stubborn and selfless Bella was.

"Go away from here. Go with Alice and Jasper," I ordered my daughter and son-in-law. They tried to protest but I just cut them off. "I can't leave Bella. You know that." With, that I ushered them into the direction my family and the Greeks had gone. As soon as they were gone from my sight, I slowly walked up to Bella and wrapped my arms around her. She had a look of determination etched on her face, along with pain.

"When the others are out of the three-mile radius, tell me, so I can stop my shield and then we can run," Bella panted. I stroked her hair and watched her prisoners still trying to escape Bella's shield.

"How about just two miles?" I whispered to her and she shook her head no.

"Orlando's power will work within a radius of two point five miles. And I'm not sure if he's telling the truth or lying. So I'm just going to go safely," Bella explained exhaustedly. I nodded sadly. If only Bella's shield was just a physical shield rather than a mental shield as well, then I can just delve into his mind and see the exact limitation to his power.

I looked into Nessie's mind and saw that Jacob had changed into his wolf form and was carrying her. They were almost at the down town area of the city. It meant that Bella can let go of the shield now. I sneaked a glance at my wife and almost wished I didn't, she looked purely exhausted and was on her knees. Her eyes were blacker than I've ever seen, but she was still holding onto the shield well.

"Love, Nessie and Jake are away from your three-mile radius. We should go," Bella tried to nod but all she can handle was a grimace. It pained my immobile heart to see her in so much pain. "Try and hold onto the shield, OK?" I whispered to her as I delicately picked her up, bridal-style. I ran faster than I'd ever ran to the area where my family was waiting.

* * *

><p>We arrived where my family, the Greeks and Abe are waiting. The women and Carlisle immediately rushed to Bella's side as soon as they saw her limp in my arms. I watched impatiently as Carlisle checked her over and came to a conclusion that she'll be out for a few days and need three cups of blood a day. I was about to take of to find her a buck when Carlisle stopped me.<p>

"Animal blood won't do, Edward. She must have human blood. I wish I could buy the blood, but we've already used our banks up with helping Bella during the pregnancy and I'm not allowed to buy anymore since I withdrew from the hospital. Someone'll have to kill a human. I'm sorry," Carlisle walked dejectedly away. My heart twisted up. I hated taking a life away from someone when they could be having a long life, but Bella's life was at stake here - as per usual - and I couldn't risk her dying or I will die with her.

_Edward, just think about her getting better during your heart so you can get away from your conscience. And remember, we're all going to be supporting you. _I looked over at Alice. She must've seen what I am going to do to a human. I thanked her for supporting me ran off towards the less populated areas of the down town area to find a human - no, to find Bella's lifeline.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this chapter came later than usual but I was having that old writer's block.**

**_Andromeda Gal :'(_**


	10. Weight of Blood

**A/N: Hello everyone, I apologise for not updating in, what is it? Oh yes! In a year. I'm so sorry about that, but here I am and I'm full of awesome ideas! Oh and thank you to my lovely reviewers. Your reviews are what are keeping me going.**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plotline and additional characters.**

_In the last chapter of Dangers of a College Life:_

_The family and the Greeks met the first of the Saviours: Abraham Lincoln. With his help, the massive group managed to escape from the house. However, it is not without Bella's huge sacrifice, did they all manage to escape completely._

_That's what happened in the last chapter._

**EPOV**

Although I kept my poker face on during the entire run to town, on the inside, I was battling my conscience with my need to keep Bella alive. Obviously, Bella won out. I simply cannot stand the thought of her dead, again. She was my sole purpose in life now. Without her, nothing in this world would hold any meaning for me. Not even Nessie. And since she had found her soul mate in Jacob, she would no longer need me around and so, if Bella managed to slip through my fingers and away from this life, I wouldn't hesitate to follow her again.

"Edward, you don't have to do this alone. We're here to, you know?" I braked suddenly at the sound of Alice's voice right next to me and after another second of running, she suddenly realised that I had stopped and came back towards me. "Edward, you know we won't let you do this alone right?"

I shook my head adamantly. "No. Bella would never forgive herself if she knew. _I _would never forgive myself if you guys did this. No, this is a solo mission, Alice. I go alone."

"You know, you'd think that having Bella as a soul mate would make you more of a team player, Edward," Alice replied with a tilt of her head and a cocky smirk gracing her features. However, no matter what she said I refused it with a firm shake of the head.

Finally, my stubbornness worn her out and she sighed and got ready to leave, but not without a final word. "Edward, you know we'll always be here for you no matter what, right? You know that right? Carlisle is trying his hardest to get the human blood from the hospital. I'll be on future-lookout all day every day, OK? You know we'll be behind you for as long as we live." And with a final wink, she sprinted away from me and towards Jasper: her safe and healthy soul mate. I quickly shook my head from that thought as it would just lead me to jealousy and I have no room for jealousy right now if I want to find a human in time for Bella.

I quickly slipped into the first bar I came across and saw that it was packed full of drunken middle-aged men coming by for a drink before they head home after a long day of work. It hurt my heart that one of these men would not be seeing their family and friends after tonight. However, it also hurt my head to listen to all these inane thoughts of these mundane humans so that lessened my sympathy slightly.

I scanned the pub to look for a suitable person for taking and when my eyes landed on a skinny man with a balding head leave the pub through the back door, I grinned wickedly to myself and set hunt after him.

I felt my killer instincts come to life as soon as I slipped into the alley. Edward Cullen was gone, and out came the heinous murderer. All thoughts left me as I sniffed the air for the scent of that man. Oh! How sweet he smelt! Surely Bella wouldn't mind I took just a little taste, I mean, how is it fair that she gets free human blood whilst the rest of us are condemned to drinking _animal_ blood?

As soon as that thought crossed my mind, I banished away and tried to regain the Edward Cullen within me. I knew the answers to all these questions so without further delay, I sniffed the air again and bulleted off towards his scent.

The man was just about to enter his car when I rushed over to the door and jammed it open. The man looked up confused. "Excuse me, sir. Is something wrong?"

I said nothing for a moment, just staring down at him before finally opening my mouth. "Actually, yes. You see my car isn't working and I was wondering if you know anything about it." I tried to put on my best charming smile and it was obvious it had worked when the man cleared his throat and fiddled with his tie.

"Well, I don't really know much about cars but I suppose I can have a look at what's wrong," he slowly rose out of his car and shut the door with only a slight bang. I smiled at his love for his car. If we were under different circumstances, we could've been friends!

However, things are the way it is, and this man must die. It's the only way for Bella to be able to live. So, with a hug intake of breath, I led the man into the darkened alley, where his impending doom awaits.

As soon as the man and I were hidden from public eye, I turned my head towards his curious gaze as he tried to figure out where exactly my car was. I walked quickly towards him, trying to finish this as soon as possible so I could return to Bella with her lifeline.

As soon as I am within the man's personal space, I whispered a quick apology to him before grabbing his head and smashing it into the wall, careful not to spill any blood. I listened, both with my ears and head, for his heartbeat and thoughts. When nothing came up, I decided it was safe to haul him back to Carlisle.

I carefully lifted the man and carried him the way one would carry a sack of rice in Asia and jumped onto the roof and began to speed towards Bella.

On my way there, I ran through every single possible scenario that might occur when Bella awakes. Bella shouting at me, telling me that I'm a monster. Bella hating me for the rest of eternity. Bella telling me that it was the right thing to do. Bella understands but is extremely angry at me. Bella becoming so disgusted at herself that she committed suicide. I completely balked at that thought. What if she did? Oh gods no! She couldn't!

I had half a mind to just turn around and drop the guy in the forest and live the rest of my life in solitary in the forest. But of course, I can't do that. If I did, then Bella would be lost forever and I would certainly not hesitate to go after her.

And so, with that thought in mind, I forced myself to continue my journey towards Bella.

I returned to Carlisle in record time after my...epiphany, I suppose you can call it.

I dumped the man right in front of Carlisle without a single word more before rushing over to Bella and grasping her hand tightly in mine. The sight of her still, with closed eyes was almost enough to make me believe that she was indeed, dead. That thought brought a clump to my throat and unshed venom brimming in my eyes. "Bella, come back to me. Come back to us. We all need you!" I leaned over to hug her but soon I started sobbing. "Why, Bella? Why? We could've - would've found another way!"

I felt a hand – a _warm_ hand on my shoulder and was instantly brought back to the olden days when Bella's hand was warm, when she still had a heartbeat, when I still could make her blush just with a look. However, it wasn't Bella, but an extremely close second: Nessie. I turned my head to look at her with grief-stricken eyes and without another word, she quietly climbed onto my lap like when she was still a toddler. We sat together grieving, hoping against hope that my wife, Nessie's mother, would awake and re-join us in in our world.

"Edward," I heard Carlisle call softly. "I have to give Bella the blood. Excuse me."

And with that, Carlisle quickly brushed past me and fed Bella the blood from that man using a syringe from his bag. At that point in time, I didn't bother to stop and consider why Carlisle would have a _syringe_ in his bag as I was consumed in hope that Bella would return to us and all would be well again.

**BPOV**

Darkness. Everywhere.

I felt as if I was trapped inside a bubble of with not a chance of escape. It surrounded me like the blanket Edward used to force on me when I was still human. It was pleasant then, now no longer.

I walked aimlessly around this bubble trying to find its weak spot but I came up with none. After what felt like days of wandering around, I decided to give up and admit defeat. I lay down and tried to tell myself that this was the end. This was it. I would never see Nessie's smile again. I would never see if she and Jacob can have a baby. I would never experience another of Alice's visions again. But what hurt most of all, was that I'd never see Edward again. That thought brought a tear to my eye. I smiled as I remembered the old days when I could. When Edward was so paranoid about me keeping safe that he drove me up the walls time and time again.

Before I lay down to admit defeat, I drew up one last image of Edward: his face on our wedding day will be one look that I'd never forget even if I died. However, instead of pure escalation, I was met with the image of his face scrunched up in grief; a look that I was only too familiar with.

Then, there was sound, it sounded as if someone were weeping. My heart immediately went out to this person and I closed my eyes to try and hear what they were saying but when the words reached my ears, I couldn't help but gasp and recoil back further into myself. It was Edward!

"Bella, come back to me. Come back to us. We all need you!" a pause. "Why, Bella? Why? We could've - would've found another way!" It hurt my heart to hear him in such agony.

I tried to cry out to reassure him, I really tried with all my heart but no sound would come out of my vocal chords. I was stuck in this huge black bubble with no means of escape and no means of communicating with my husband. Finally, all out of willpower, I decided that maybe, just maybe, it was time to give up, and just allow the darkness to consume me.

Then, something strange happened all of a sudden, my mouth seemed to be filled with something unknown to me and filled my entire body with the sweetest liquid I had ever had. It filled my body with power, filled my heart with willpower, and, the scariest of all, filled my mind with a savage desire to obtain more of this liquid. At that point in time, I was even willing to _kill_ whoever that might stand in my way of this oh-ever-so-sweet liquid.

When this liquid stopped flowing, I felt a flow of anger rush through my veins. Where was that liquid? In my anger, I pounced in one huge stride, determined to get out and find the origin of the liquid so that I may have more.

**EPOV**

As soon as Carlisle left, I crouched over Bella's body and sobbed tearlessly into her shoulder whilst Nessie stood on Bella's other side and just held her hand as tears dripped silently onto Bella's hand.

Suddenly, Bella's shifted, but so minutely that it made me wonder if I had imagined it.

But before I can doubt my sanity further, Bella groaned and brought a hand to her head as if checking for her temperature before she jumped up on her bed and snarled at me.

"Blood," Bella hissed out and sniffed the air before turning her sights onto Nessie with blood-red eyes that I have never before seen on my wife.

Her eyes must've scared Nessie too because she suddenly whimpered and cowered away from Bella's intense red glare. "Mum! It's me! Nessie! Renesmee!" But Bella wouldn't listen to reason, her sole focus was on blood and Nessie was the only one in the room to have that.

"Emmett, Jasper! Get in here, now!" I yelled to my brothers before quickly grabbing Bella and holding her in a vice-grip.

"No! I want blood!" She glared at me with red-hot eyes filled with anger and hatred.

"Bella, no! Please you're better than this! Please resist, my darling!" As if a light switch had been instantly turned off, Bella sagged over my arms as if falling back into a coma.

Just at that precise moment, my dim-witted brothers finally arrived to check out the situation but it was too late. I already had the whole situation under control.

"Too late, boys. Bella is fine now. No thanks to _you_." And just as I was about to tilt Bella's head up to meet mine, she instantly snapped her head up to glare at me and snarled before lunging for my neck.

**Phew! OMG sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took me forever to post it up. I can never say sorry enough to my lovely readers. Sorry this scene is a bit depressing but I;m a writer who just ghoes with the flow and this was where the flow was leading me to. And so, as promised in the last chapter, I will be mentioning the lovely readers who took the effort of guessing the truth behind my former name: Andromeda Gal.**

**And they are:**

Zerandomness

heromyth7

**Thank you to you both for taking the time to unearth the truth behind my former penname. It (to me) actually meant the closest galaxy to the Milky Way: Andromeda, hence the name Andromeda Gal (short for Galaxy). I am a HUGE astronomical nerd and I think I'll be mixing that into Dangers of a College Life sometime in the future.**

**Signing out for now,**

**Hexa Deville ;)**


End file.
